Phil Collins
Philip David Charles Collins dit Phil Collins est un auteur-compositeur, chanteur, musicien et acteur britannique ayant connu le succès d'abord au sein du groupe Genesis où il officiait comme chanteur et batteur puis fort de ce succès il entame une carrière solo avant de quitter le groupe. Biographie Phil est né le 30 janvier 1951 à Londres. Il a une soeur prénommée Carol, patineuse professionnelle et un frère, Clive, qui est illustrateur. Phil débute une carrière d'acteur et de modèle. Il fait partie de plusieurs groupes avant sa majorité et n'écrit qu'une chanson jusque là au sein du groupe Freehold. A ses 18 ans, avec son ami Ronnie Caryl il forme le groupe Hickory renommé Flaming Youth qu'il quittera n'ayant que peu de concerts à faire. En 1971 il rejoint Genesis en tant que batteur mais en 1975 lorsque le chanteur du groupe part c'est finalement lui qui le remplacera après que le groupe ai fait passer des auditions à bon nombre de chanteurs. En 1996 il décide de quitter le groupen ayant déjà entamé parallèlement une carrière solo depuis 1981. Cette dernière s'arrête le 6 mars 2011 pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa famille et pour problèmes de santé trop conséquents. Vie personnelle Phil Collins a été marié trois fois avec à chaque fois un divorce : *Andrea Bertorelli, canadienne, de 1975 à 1980 (à peu près). Ils ont un fils : Simon Collins et Phil a adopté la fille d'Andrea : Joely Collins. *Jill Tavelman de 1984 à 1996. Ils ont une fille : Lily Collins (actrice). *Orianne Cevey de 1999 à 2008. Ils ont deux fils : Nicholas et Matthew. Anecdotes *Il n'a été choisit comme chanteur qu'après que le groupe n'en trouve pas au terme de nombreuses auditions. *Il invente un nouveau son avec sa chanson In the air Tonight en ajoutant de la batterie pré-enregistrée à la batterie traditionnelle. *En 1985 il participe aux deux concerts Live Aid l'un aux Etats-Unis, l'autre au Royaume-Uni en ralliant les deux pays en concorde. *Il collabore avec Eric Clapton dans son album Journeyman. *Pour la bande originale de Tarzan, il a dû apprendre à chanter en plusieurs langues notamment l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand et l'italien. *Il a son propre système de notation pour lire et écrire la musique. *En 2003 il annonce une tournée d'adieu dû notamment à sa perte de l'audition d'une oreille mais surtout pour ses problèmes de dos qui l'empêche de jouer à la batterie comme il le souhaiterait. En 2010, il arrête notamment d'en jouer. *En 2009 il annonce perdre toute sensibilité au niveau des doigts après une opération de luxation des vertèbres. *Il vit à Fléchy, en Suisse. *Sa chanson Against All Odds a été repris dans la série Glee. Discographie Ici n'est répertorié que sa discographie solo ! 'Face Value (1981)' right|200px #In the Air Tonight #This must be love #Behind the lines #The roof is leaking #Droned #Hand in hand #I missed again #You know what I mean #Thunder and lightning #I'm not moving #If leaving me is easy #Tomorrow Never Knows 'Hello, I Must Be Going (1982)' right|200px #I don't care anymore #I cannot believe it's true #Like China #Do you know, do you care? #You can't hurry love #It don't matter to me #Thru these walls #Don't let him steal your heart away #The West side #Why can't it wait 'til morning? 'No Jacket Required (1985)' right|200px #Sussudio #Only You Know and I Know #Long Long Way to Go #I Don't Wanna Know #One More Night #Don't Lose My Number #Who Said I Would? #Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore? #Inside Out #Take Me Home #We Said Hello Goodbye '...But Seriously (1989)' right|200px #Hang in long enough #That's just the way it is #Do you remember ? #Something happened on the way to heaven #Colours #I wish it would rain down #Another day in paradise #Heat on the street #All of my life #Saturday night and Sunday morning #Father to son #Find a way to my heart 'Both Sides (1993)' right|200px #Both sides of the story #Can't turn back the years #Everyday #I've forgotten everything #We're sons of our fathers #Can't find my way #Survivors #We fly so close #There's a place for us #We wait and we wonder #Please come out tonight 'Dance into the Light (1996)' right|200px #Dance into the light #That's what you said #Lorenzo #Just another story #Love police #Wear my hat #It's in your eyes #Oughta know by know #Take me down #The same moon #River so wide #No matter who #The times they're a-changin' 'Testify (2002)' right|200px #Wake up call #Come with me #Testify #Don't get me started #Swing low #It's not too late #This love this heart #Driving me crazy #The least you can do #Can't stop loving you #Through my eyes #You touch my heart 'Going Back (2010)' right|200px #Girl (Why You Wanna Make Me Blue) #(Love Is Like a) Heat Wave #Uptight (Everything's Alright) #Some of Your Loving #In My Lonely Room #Take Me in Your Arms (Rock Me a Little While) #Blame It on the Sun #Papa Was a Rolling Stone #Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer #Standing in the Shadows of Love #Do I Love You? #Jimmy Mack #Something About You #Love Is Here and Now You're Gone #Loving You Is Sweeter Than Ever #Going to a Go-Go #Talking about My Baby (Curtis Mayfield) #Going Back Vidéos Face Value thumb|left|270 px|In The Air Tonight Hello, I Must Be Going No Jacket Required thumb|left|270 px|Sussudio ...But Seriously thumb|left|270 px|Another day in paradise Both Sides Dance into the Light Testify thumb|left|270 px|Can't Stop Loving You Going Back Disney thumb|left|270 px|Strangers Like Me (Tarzan) thumb|right|270 px|Look Through My Eyes (Frères des Ours) Live thumb|left|270 px|You'll Be In My Heart (Oscars 2000) Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Musicien